happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Wooden Wander There (Part 2)
This episode is the first episode of the second season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the eleventh episode overall. Roles Starring *Hailey *Flaky *Giggles *Audi Appearances *Lammy *Mr. Pickels Plot Giggles turns around, looks at the others, and tells them that there is something haunting this forest and that they should run away from the area. Giggles looks back ahead to see the figure standing right in front of her. The others see this too, so they all scream and run off. The whole group separates. Giggles runs off in one direction and trips over a log. She feels so weak that she can't get up. She then sees a figure approaching her, and she starts to try to get back up. The figure walks closer to her and tries to help her up. She refuses, because she thinks the figure is going to try to kill her. She then decides to play dead after the figure stops helping her. The figure actually falls for it, and tries to wake her up in many different ways. Giggles won't open her eyes, as she is still playing dead and doesn't want to be noticed. The figure grabs a shovel from behind, and starts digging a grave for Giggles. As the figure doesn't have a coffin for her, he just throws the body in and buries it. Giggles stops playing dead and keeps telling the figure that she is alive and doesn't want to be buried. But the figure seems to be deaf. The figure covers Giggles in dirt, causing her to not be able breathe and then die of suffocation. Meanwhile, Flaky is still looking for a way out of the forest. She finds a small cabin and runs inside. Lucky for her, nobody is in there. Inside the cabin is a chair, a table, and a couple chainsaws. She closes the door and sits on the chair inside the cabin. The cabin has a few windows, but no way to close them, so Flaky just keeps checking both windows for anybody else. She is still terrified of what may be out there. She keeps looking from window to window. For a split second, she sees the figure. She looks back at where she saw it, but it was gone. There is a knock on the cabin door. She gets super worried and scared, then notices a chainsaw on the wall. She grabs it and, just as the figure walks in, starts the chainsaw, then threatens the figure with it. She starts trying to kill the figure, who is trying to get her to drop the chainsaw. The figure then rips the chainsaw out of Flaky's hands, and tries to turn it off. The figure accidentally drops it, ripping Flaky to shreds. Hailey is walking around the forest and finds a tree house. A sign is next to it that says "Audi's House". She climbs up a ladder placed near the sign, walks inside and sees nothing but an empty sheet of paper. She walks back out and climbs down the ladder. She continues walking away and runs into a bloody Audi. Hailey is confused, then scared, then concerned. She walks up to him slowly, while Audi just stares at her. Audi starts to back up a bit, and Hailey is confused why. In Audi's vision, he sees Hailey as someone trying to kill him, so he pulls out a bloody chainsaw, about to kill Hailey, but suddenly stops himself. He tosses the chainsaw back behind him. The saw flies far away into an empty field where Lammy and Mr. Pickels are, flying through Lammy's chest and cutting Mr. Pickels in half, killing both of them. Audi steps back again by accident and steps on a pressure plate, which triggers an anvil to fall on Hailey, which kills her. The episode then ends. Moral "Stranger danger!" Deaths *Giggles gets buried alive and suffocates from all of the dirt covering her mouth. *Flaky gets ripped to shreads by Audi's chainsaw. *Lammy's chest gets ripped open, and her insides get torn apart by the chainsaw. *Mr. Pickels gets sliced in half by the chainsaw. *Hailey gets crushed by an anvil. Trivia *The title is a pun ("I wouldn't wander there"). *Audi's house is the same in this episode as the one from Mute Thieves. *This is the second episode where Audi is the only survivor (the first episode being Hear's a Pair). Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes